Large displays can be prohibitively expensive because the cost to manufacture display panels increases exponentially with display area. This exponential cost increase arises from the increased complexity of large single-panel displays, the decrease in yields associated with large displays (a greater number of components must be defect-free for large displays), and increased shipping, delivery, and setup costs. Tiling smaller display panels to form larger multi-panel displays can help reduce many of the costs associated with large single-panel displays.
Tiling multiple smaller, less expensive display panels together can result in a large multi-panel display that can be used as a large wall display. The individual images displayed by each display panel can constitute a sub-portion of the larger overall image collectively displayed by the multi-panel display. While a multi-panel display can reduce costs, it has a major visual draw-back. Specifically, bezel regions that surround the displays put seams or cracks in the overall image displayed by the multi-panel display. These seams are distracting to viewers and detract from the overall visual experience. Furthermore, when many high-resolution displays are used to make a large multi-panel display, the overall image is extremely high resolution, which creates bandwidth and processing challenges for driving image content (especially video) to the extremely high resolution display.